Myśli uszeregowane
by TheLemate
Summary: Rzeczy do zapamiętania: nigdy nie przestawiać notatek pani Hange. Nawet pod groźbą śmierci w straszliwych męczarniach nie zdradzać położenia kawy. I, szanując własne życie, trzymać się z dala od kaprala.


**Tytuł: **Myśli uszeregowane

**Bohaterowie: **Moblit, Zoë Hange, Rivaille/Levi. Wspominany Erwin. Reszta postaci to moje radosne randomy.

**Ostrzeżenia: **nie, nie spodziewajcie się po zastępcy Hange żadnych fetyszy. Moblit jest poczciwy, zasługuje na rating T.

**Gatunek: **mieszanka komedii, romansu i horroru - czyli wszystkiego, co na co dzień towarzyszy zastępcy najbardziej zwariowanego zwiadowcy.

**Opis: **Rzeczy do zapamiętania: nigdy nie przestawiać notatek pani Hange. Nawet pod groźbą śmierci w straszliwych męczarniach nie zdradzać położenia kawy. I, szanując własne życie, trzymać się z dala od kaprala.

**Od autora: **gdzieś w odmętach Internetów przycupnęło sobie pewnego razu opowiadanie Moblita, który streszczał czytelnikowi dzieje swojej niedoli. (Yerba)mate twór znalazła, przeczytała i nabrała przekonania, że niektóre wątki wypadałoby sprostować. I oto stoi przed wami polski dziennik Moblita. Czasowo akcja rozgrywa się przed upadkiem muru Maria. Rozdział popełniony przez **Mate**, z drobnymi poprawkami **TheLe**.

* * *

**Idealista, szalony naukowiec i karzeł.**

**Dzień 1**

Dzisiaj poznałem swojego nowego dowódcę. Nazywa się Zoë Hange i jest wielkim naukowcem. Uczyliśmy się o niej na szkoleniu – w rankingu zwiadowców jest na trzecim miejscu pod względem umiejętności w walce.

Powiedziała, że jest bez pamięci zakochana w tytanach.

Chyba nie powinienem był patrzeć na nią jak na idiotkę.

* * *

**Dzień 2**

Członkowie oddziału są całkiem spokojni. Pracują w skupieniu, od czasu do czasu wymieniając ze sobą kilka przyciszonych uwag. Nikt nie deklaruje płomiennego uczucia do tytanów. To znaczy, że tylko z naszym dowódcą jest coś nie tak.

* * *

**Dzień 3**

Czuję się… dziwnie niepotrzebny. Podpułkownik Hange nie wyznaczyła mi żadnego zadania, nie wydała nawet najbłahszego polecenia. Wszyscy wokół mają zajęcie, a ja jedyny siedzę bezczynnie i czekam na cud. Bezproduktywnie marnuje czas, zamartwiając się o własne zdrowie psychiczne. Słyszałem, że gdy za długo przebywa się z wariatem, można podłapać od niego ziarnko szaleństwa. A potem tylko patrzeć jak kiełkuje…

Założę się, że nawet w stacjonarce mają co robić.

Opróżnianie butelek alkoholu to też zajęcie. Lepsze niż znoszenie hektolitrów herbaty do pokoju pani Hange.

* * *

**Dzień 4**

Nadal czekam na cud.

W przerwach podaje Julii jakieś tajemnicze probówki. Zaproponowała mi wspólne badania, co ma pomóc w integracji całego zespołu. Dolałem dziwaczną zieloną maź do złocistego płynu, w imię nawiązywania nowych znajomości. Kobieta była dziwnie zawiedziona brakiem jakiekolwiek reakcji.

Stwierdziła, że spodziewała się ogromnego wybuchu.

Albo przynajmniej małego pożaru.

Chyba dopiszę ją do mojej prywatnej listy szaleńców. Przy nazwisku naszego dowódcy jest sporo wolnego miejsca.

* * *

**Dzień 5**

Lucas służy pod naszym dowódcą już trzy lata. Gorąco wychwalał panią Hange, jakby ta co najmniej zbudowała wszystkie trzy mury i stworzyła oddział Zwiadowców. A w międzyczasie wymyśliła sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru.

Zapewnił mnie, że też będę jej tak oddany.

Jakoś nie za bardzo chce mi się w to wierzyć.

* * *

**Dzień 6**

Tym razem Julii udało się wybuchnąć pół blatu biurka. Większość oddziału zaczęła jej głośno gratulować, klaskać i poklepywać po plecach. Tylko ja runąłem jak długi na podłogę, osłaniając głowę rękami.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie jak na kretyna. Dobre chociaż to, że pani Hange nieomal się o mnie potknęła.

* * *

**Dzień 7**

Pani Hange przyzwała mnie do swojego biura. Byłem pewny, że pogratuluje mi instynktu samozachowawczego, ogłosi jedynym racjonalistą w oddziale i przypisze do innej dywizji w świetle nowych, niewątpliwych zasług. Nie obraziłbym się też na znaczący awans i podwyższenie pensji.

Nic z tych rzeczy.

Chciała herbaty.

Nie pamiętam, żeby w moim kontrakcie służbowym był paragraf traktujący o roli lokaja. Z drugiej strony o wariatach również nic nie znalazłem.

* * *

**Dzień 8**

Pani Hange postanowiła mnie zabić. Bodajby w zemście za posoloną herbatę (kto normalny trzyma cukier pod poluzowaną deską podłogową?) albo uporządkowanie jej raportów. Te dokumenty patrzyły na mnie błagalnie od trzech dni, musiałem uszeregować je alfabetycznie!

Wracając do morderczych intencji mojego dowódcy. Pani Hange wpadła do gabinetu jak burza, okrążyła go kilka razy i rzuciła się na mnie jak tytan na bezbronnego człowieka. Prawie dostałem zawału, gdy oświadczyła, że potrzebuje mojego ciała.

Okazało się, że nie mogła sięgnąć po książkę na najwyższym regale.

* * *

**Dzień 9**

Trudno przyzwyczaić się do niespodziewanych ataków na własną przestrzeń osobistą. Pani Hange nie rozumie pojęcia nienaruszalności personalnej. Lubuje się w przytulaniu ludzi znienacka, gdy nie spodziewają się żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Zauważyłem, że najczęściej rzuca się właśnie na mnie. Lucas zadeklarował – spoglądając zza zabawnej soczewki powiększającej – że to dlatego, że nasz dowódca próbuje się zbliżyć do swojego nowego podwładnego. Zaprzyjaźnić, tak to ujął.

Ja i tak wiem swoje. To test. Tajny, nielegalny, który ma sprawdzić, czy nadaje się do oddziału pani Hange. Zdam go śpiewająco.

Będę suchą, piaszczystą pustynią dla każdego ziarenka szaleństwa. Jeszcze zatryumfuje rozsądek!

* * *

**Dzień 10**

Pani Hange znów zaatakowała. Nie chwaląc się, umknąłem jak rasowy zwiadowca przed tytanem. Powinni mnie już teraz wysłać za mur.

Szkoda, że kapitan Erwin tego nie widział.

* * *

**Dzień 11**

Testy, jakim poddaje mnie mój nowy dowódca, przybierają coraz bardziej podejrzane gesty. Naliczyłem sześć wesołych uśmiechów, trzynaście poklepywań po ramieniu i dokładnie cztery próby naruszenia mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Pani Hange posługuje się kodem, który trudno rozszyfrować.

Lucas mrugnął do mnie zza swoich tajemniczych przyrządzeń, a Julia podsunęła probówki z kolorowymi substancjami.

To oznacza… że i ich wciągnięto do testu mojej wytrzymałości. Są w zmowie z dowódcą!

* * *

**Dzień 12**

Odkąd sięgam pamięcią, chciałem poznać wielkiego kaprala Rivailla. Wyobrażałem sobie z dwieście razy, że jestem pułkownikiem, stoję po prawicy kapitana Erwina i wymieniam z najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości uwagi o nowej misji. W mojej imaginacji ani razu nie nazywałem kaprala „chłopczykiem". Tym bardziej nie pytałem go, czy przyszedł odwiedzić swoją mamę.

Nie moja wina, że pani Hange znów wpadła na genialny pomysł. Próbowała wywołać eksplozję całego gabinetu, a ja musiałem ewakuować pół zachodniego skrzydła korpusu. W takich momentach można pomylić kaprala z dzieckiem… prawda? To piskliwe pytanie „gdzie twoja mama?" nie było aż tak głośne.

Może pan kapral go nie dosłyszał?

Tylko jak wyjaśnić jego morderczy wzrok?

Najlepiej założyć, że miał zły dzień. Tak, to genialne.

* * *

**Dzień 13**

Opowiedziałem Lucasowi o wczorajszym spotkaniu z kapralem. Powiedział, że bardzo miło się ze mną pracowało. A potem chciał się upewnić, czy spisałem już testament.

Próbowałem mu wmówić, że kapral miał zły dzień.

Lucas nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Cały czas podsuwał mi kartkę i długopis, dyktując bzdurne „Ja, Moblit, będąc zdrowym na umyśle…"

* * *

**Dzień 14**

Znów nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed uporządkowaniem dokumentów na biurku pani Hange. Nie chcę kwestionować kompetencji mojego dowódcy, ale nie sądzę, by prawidłowo wypełniła raporty z misji. W każdym razie ja nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek wpisywał w rubryce „największe zagrożenie" niewygodne siodło.

Późnym popołudniem wspomniałem o tym pani Hange. Popatrzyła na mnie przydługo, uśmiechnęła się i poprosiła o herbatę. Gdy wróciłem, na moim biurku leżała pokaźna sterta dokumentów. Z dopiskiem „Wypełnij je na jutro :)"

Przez pół godziny wpatrywałem się podejrzliwie w dwukropek i nawias. To kolejny element jej tajnego kodu?

* * *

**Dzień 15**

Znów wpadłem na kaprala. I znów bąknąłem coś w stylu: „przepraszam, mały". Gdyby jego zabójczy wzrok mógł zabijać, już dawno wąchałbym kwiatki od spodu.

Uciekłem przed nim szybciej, niż przed atakami pani Hange.

Lucas nie wyglądał na specjalnie zdziwionego, gdy poprosiłem o kartkę i długopis. Później porzucił swoje badania i próbował stworzyć zadowalający nekrolog. Kompletnie nie wiem dlaczego uparł się, by na końcu umieścić, że umarłem ze strachu. Nie trzęsę się aż tak bardzo.

To stres.

* * *

**Dzień 16**

Podobno cały korpus zwiadowców huczy od plotek. Julia wyznała mi, że ktoś – nie wiadomo jeszcze kto – popadł w niełaskę u samego kaprala. Rzekomo skomentował jego wzrost, a potem uciekł z miejsca przestępstwa. Oddział specjalny poprzysiągł krwawą zemstę. Na czele z samym Rivaillem.

Chyba powinienem poprosić o urlop. Bezterminowy.

* * *

**Dzień 17**

Podczas narady wojennej z Lucasem doszliśmy do wniosku, że jest dla mnie ratunek. Wystarczy, że zgolę włosy, zapuszczę brodę albo wąsy i zmienię płeć. Ostatnia opcja nie była specjalnie zachęcająca. Szczególnie gdy skomentowała ją pani Hange, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się za moimi plecami.

Ze strachu o własne życie zapomniałem, że miałem wypełnić dokumenty. Oczywiście od razu przeprosiłem za swoją nieodpowiedzialność, z poddenerwowania wykręcając sobie palce.

W ramach zadośćuczynienia do końca dnia nosiłem za panią Hange herbatę. I pozwoliłem jej zmasakrować moją przestrzeń osobistą.

Raz.

* * *

**Dzień 18**

Mam wrażenie, że kapral mnie prześladuje. Ilekroć widzę na horyzoncie jego ciemną czuprynę, znikam w trybie natychmiastowym. Akurat dzisiaj metoda ukryj-się-zanim-cię-zauważy, została odnotowana przez panią Hange. Z naukową subtelnością zapytała mnie, dlaczego unikam jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Na cały głos. Na środku korytarza.

W ramach mojej własnej subtelności wylałem na nią herbatę.

To odwróciło jej uwagę na cały dzień.

* * *

**Dzień 19**

Pani Hange nie przyszła do biura. Od rana czekałem na reprymendę, jej naukowe wyjaśnienie wczorajszego incydentu z herbatą i sprytnie ukartowane ataki na moją przestrzeń osobistą. Nie to, żebym się martwił, ale przywykłem, że gdzieś tam jest, za drzwiami swojego gabinetu i rozpisuje anatomię tytanów.

Za każdym razem jak robiłem jej herbatę, za późno przypominałem sobie, że jest nieobecna.

* * *

**Dzień 20**

Chyba tylko mnie niepokoi nieobecność pani Hange. Cały oddział pracuje jak zwykle – czekają na wybuch, kataklizm, rzucają w siebie niebezpiecznymi substancjami. I próbują ustalić jak wytrzymałe jest przeciętne biurko zwiadowcy. Lucas zakłada, że blat wytrzyma działanie kwasu. Julia kategorycznie zaznacza, że dynamit to najlepszy sposób unieszkodliwienia niewinnego mebla.

Myślę, że siekiera rozwiązałaby ich spór w mgnieniu oka. Jednak, widząc ich determinacje, zachowałem swoje uwagi dla siebie.

Z przyzwyczajenia zaparzyłem pani Hange herbatę i zaniosłem do jej gabinetu. Uporządkowałem dokumenty, uzupełniłem raporty, ułożyłem książki na regale. Chwilę stałem na środku pomieszczenia, nie widząc co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu wypiłem jej herbatę, kątem oka zerkając na chaotyczne notatki dowódcy. Krzesło pani Hange było tak wygodne, że uciąłem sobie krótką, niezobowiązującą drzemkę.

* * *

Nie roszczę sobie praw do_ Shingeki no Kyojin_.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali rozdział do końca :)


End file.
